


only when you sleep

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [31]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: shots of engex [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 3





	only when you sleep

It was always a temptation.

Especially since they were alone most of the time now.

Especially since Skyfire tended to fall asleep in the most random of places.

The large shuttle would doze off, sitting on a bench or half-laying on his berth... even against the tables if he spent too long with their experiments and samples. If he had the room, he'd always spread himself out on his back, as though trying to take up as much space with his large frame as possible.

His lips would part ever so slightly, as though in invitation. An invitation Starscream sorely wanted to accept.

A grudging half-smile pulled at his lips as he observed his slumbering partner, shifting closer to him as though to make sure he really was asleep. The shuttle's lips were parted softly as always, giving Starscream a little view of denta as the Seeker leaned closer. Skyfire was actually within his range.

Should he? He was so close - it would only take a small movement forward and he would press their lips together, soft, warm, lovely... Self-doubt gripped him. What if Skyfire woke up? How would he explain himself, especially if the shuttle didn't approve? After all, wasn't he sort of taking advantage of his partner?

But it was just a kiss... Harmless. Such a small gesture.

Almost without conscious thought, Starscream closed the small distance, his dark lips pressing gently against Skyfire's larger, lighter ones.

As though waking from a dream, the Seeker pulled back, looking embarrassed, though his partner hadn't woken. He swiftly made his way from the room to busy himself with whatever work needed to be done.

After all, how foolish was this?

It wasn't as though Skyfire were awake to remember or reciprocate... if he even would.


End file.
